


Thirty Love

by Fearlesskiki



Series: All Too Well [2]
Category: Real Person Fiction, Tennis RPF
Genre: Angst, Cheating, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-03 23:57:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11543133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fearlesskiki/pseuds/Fearlesskiki
Summary: There is something bothering Andy that he could not place a finger on. Maybe it is that smugness. Maybe it is jealousy. Maybe it is that stupid crew cut. Or maybe it is love turned into hate.Love is not always rainbows and butterflies.





	Thirty Love

He has come a long way since his childhood life as he is no longer that petite boy that always lose to his older brother. His bipartite patella has been a hindrance but it did not stop him from becoming the world number one, twice Olympic gold medalist and three-time grand slam winner. He has a beautiful wife and an adorable daughter that many would envy. He owns a mansion and a few fancy cars that people would dream of having. Andy feels proud for his achievements nonetheless, but something deep inside his heart is empty. He could not figure it out why. Maybe the thing he is looking for is in the tennis court. Or maybe it is not even about tennis.

 

There is something that annoys him at the court this moment that he could not put his finger on. He just feels disturbed. The only thing he knows is that the source came from the opposite side of the court. The skinny man standing there is around 6"2 with a crew cut, he is someone Andy knows all too well. His name is Novak Djokovic, one of the best tennis players and biggest opponent in Andy's career. They have encountered each other numerous times in different courts and different occasions. Every encounter is physically and mentally draining. All those battles end with a drenched body and bitter feelings for the loser. Andy always feels that as he is mostly on the bitter end. Sometimes situation gets so bad that both players could not even meet eye to eye. It is a pity that tennis rivalry has divided the two guys to the point that they could not have a sincere talk or an innocent relationship.

 

But it is not always like this. There was a time when the two were inseparable. The time when the joy of playing tennis still exist and titles did not matter to them. They only have each other to turn to when they were separated from their families into the ruthless summer camps. Secrets and laughers were shared as they become an important part of each other's lives. Andy has always wanted to take a step further to their relationship but everything changes when Novak turns into a professional player. The relationship goes downhill from there as they are divided into different tournaments and time zones. Novak has slowly distant away from him as lesser and lesser phone calls between the two and the busy schedules have strained their relationship until one point Andy had enough.

 

When Andy finally steps into the big scene, Novak is already so far ahead of him. Things did not turn to the better although they reconcile in tournaments. Novak has changed. He is not the endearing little kid that Andy used to know. Novak distanced himself from Andy as if Andy has a disease or something and the Brit never understood why. It was a confused situation for Andy until a girl named Jelena came into the picture. Andy still remembers the day he bumped into Novak hanging around with Jelena. She has long straight brown hair, doll eyes with a sunny smile. Her bubbly persona keeps Novak happy throughout that day. Her hands were all over Novak, signalling her territory to the public. She is everything that he is not and Andy It is that time Andy realises that there is no future for him with Novak.

 

"Out!"

 

The ball misses the sideline when it reaches the other side of the court. It is the same unforced error he did like the last point. Andy curses on the court, blaming himself for the stupid mistakes. The screaming and yelling derail him further as points continue to lose when the game continues. The smugness and the power shots that the Serbian produces fuels Andy's anger. He tries to fight but however, the demon in him takes over his playing ability, causing him a drop in his performance. The second set is an embarrassment compared to the first one. Andy only manages to get one point out of it. Every shot that Novak makes is like a punch to his face, tearing his confidence away bit by bit. He uses all his strength but his forehands are weak against Novak and his backhands are slanting against his will. In the end, Andy lost again to Novak in an unfashionable way. 6-4, 6-1, 6-2 is the final score.

 

Getting second place is not a great feeling. It is in fact, terrible in tennis. The loser gets a stupid silver tray and you have to stay throughout the prize ceremony admitting that your opponent is doing a far better job than yourself. And apart from that holding your tears while giving humble praises to the opponent. Every minute of that ceremony is like a knife piercing to his heart in slow motion. And losing to Novak is more bitter than any other opponent. Not sure why it is. Maybe it is that smugness. Maybe it is jealousy. Maybe it is that stupid crew cut. Or maybe it is love turned into hate. The stingy feeling whenever their eyes cross path is severely uncomfortable to Andy. He moves away further every time Novak approaches him. Andy wishes that he could flee the scene but the thousands of eyes are watching him from the stands and few thousand more watching the television prevents him to walk away abruptly from the stadium.

 

At the end of the ceremony, Andy is exhausted physically and mentally. He just had enough of the torture. Novak's voice can be heard but Andy chooses shuts himself over that familiar voice and the other background noises. He walks away after a photo or two from the photographers to the chauffeur. Numbness is the only feeling throughout the ride back to the hotel room. The first thing he reaches the hotel room is plopping on the bed. His tears started to roll uncontrollably over his face. He could hear Kim's voice in the background but her words could not get into his mind. The only thing in his mind is Novak, Novak and Noval. He could feel Kim's hands wrapping around him but he rejects the kindness with his coldness by swiping away the hands and shifts away.

 

"Andy, are you alright?" Kim asks.

 

Andy takes a deep breath and wipes the tears away before turning to his wife. He could see tears in Kim's eyes as well. Without him telling the story, she has probably known it from the live telecast earlier. She tries to put on a smile before opening her mouth. "It's okay, dear. There are many more chances-"

 

"Erm... I'm sorry, Kim. I need to go out for a walk." Andy chirps in with a cracking voice. Kim casts her eyes on Andy's. Nothing comes out from her mouth but she nods nonetheless. 

 

Andy leaves his hotel room and walks along the hallway with eyes casting downwards. His head is full of thoughts about the man that has just beaten him. It cuts him to the core when beautiful memories of the past come up as he could imagine a lot of what could have been scenarios between him and Novak. As thoughts continue to flow into his mind, suddenly he could feel a force pulling him away from the hallway. Andy tries to scream but the hand on his mouth prevents him to. Andy struggles with the mysterious man, kicking and elbowing to escape but his effort seems to be useless against the man. After a long and hard battle against the opponent, Andy manages to pry open the hands and escape. However, his curiously makes him turn back. When he turns back, his eyes turn wide as a familiar face is standing right in front of him. It is Novak.

 

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Andy shouts, as he steps forward and pushes Novak away.

 

"Andy... I know this sounds wrong but I still have feelings for you." Novak replies.

 

"What?" Andy responds, trying to register the things he heard.

 

"I love you, Andy. I still do." Novak says.

 

"Huh... Fuck off! You're the one that gave up on us! You're the chicken that afraid of coming out!" Andy shouts at him.

 

"But Andy..." Novak says.

 

"From the day you chose her, it was over!" Andy says.

 

"I know. It's my fault. But please do this for one time. Just one last time, okay? Please, baby? After this, I'll let you go." Novak says, with puppy eyes begging for Andy to accept his request.

 

 _Baby._ That is something that Andy has not heard for a long time.

 

There are no answers from Andy as he is debating his answer. But before he could have the final answer, he is pushed by Novak against the wall. A tongue is swiftly shoved into his mouth and swirls around his tongue. Andy tries to push Novak away but a tingling feeling stops him to struggle against his will. His hands are dropped, letting Novak consume him inch by inch. His heartbeat rises whenever Novak leaves a love mark on him. Before he knows, his garments start to fall off and his shaft harden. All Andy does is moan when Novak stretches him with some lube. The smirk on Novak's face is absolutely sexy to him and he carves more of the naughty stuff that Novak is going to offer. Andy is embarrassed when he feels himself ejaculate. At the back of his mind, he knows this is wrong but somehow it feels so right. The love bites are nothing compared to the feeling when Novak inserts himself to him. Andy spurts out sexual profanities when the friction between two skins becomes intense. He bites his lip to prevent himself from gaining attention but finds himself hard to resist the moaning as the stimulation in him becomes intense when Novak increases the pace. Andy roams his hand to Novak and grabs the Seriban's butt to pull it closer to him. He is then rewarded with a shoot deep into him. Andy could hear Novak moaning before the Serbian leans towards him. He could hear Novak's breath and feel the Serbian's arms clutching to him. Novak pecks Andy on the neck before he utters,

 

"So what should we do now, baby?"

 

"I don't know. I don't know."

**Author's Note:**

> Playlist:  
> One Last Time - Ariana Grande  
> All Too Well - Taylor Swift  
> Just A Little Bit Of Your Heart - Ariana Grande
> 
> This is a sequel to Love Fifteen but it can be read as a stand alone. It took me two months to actually finish this but here it is!
> 
> Thank you very much for reading this story. If you like it please give me a kudos. Share it with your friends. Please tell me anything in the comments and I will try my very best to improve. :) every kudos, comment, subscription and bookmark means the world to me. Thank you. :D
> 
> Yeah, you can follow me on [Tumblr](http://fearlesskiki.tumblr.com/)


End file.
